


Today was the day

by Silver_Stream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Physical Therapy, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Stream/pseuds/Silver_Stream
Summary: Today was the day, the day Yuri and Otabek are getting married. Or so Yuri thought, but when I bad car accident leaves him bed ridden and unable to walk or skate how will it change things? Find out inside! There will be mention of sex, and sex in future chapters you have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone actually reads these things, but hello everyone. Just wanted to let you know this is my first time posting on here so the lay out is completely new to me. I used to use wattpad a lot, but my phone hates it now. So I apologize in advance if I missed some tags you think I should have put in. So yeah here it is, I originally wrote this as a revenge fic for my bestie since she sent me sad Victuuri stuff, but I actually really love the idea of this so deciced to make multiple chapters.

Today was the day. The day that would change their future together forever. Who knew things would change in that way, certainly not Otabek.

Yuri took a deep breath getting into the car. “This is it, it's really the day.”  
“I'm so proud of you Yuratchka. Let's get you to that boy”

Yuri’s grandpa hugged him the driver taking them to the church. Today was the day Yuri and Otabek where to get married. 

“Beka….” Pain shot through Yuri’s head body aching all over. He couldn't remember what happened last, one minute he is with his grandpa heading to the wedding the next… Where is he?  
“YURA THANK GOD!” Familiar arms wrap around him as gentle kisses are placed on his cheek.  
“Victor get the doctor he is finally awake!”  
Why was everyone yelling? It was making his headache worse.

“Yura… Yura please open your eyes again.”  
Yuri opened his eyes being blinded by the light and white walls. This was definitely not the car.  
“The fuck?”  
“Yura it's me, it's your Beka can you hear me? Do you remember me? Oh god please tell me you remember.”

“Nnn why would I remember my husband? What the hell happened did we party too hard? Fuck I can't remember the wedding.”

Otabek smiled sadly cupping Yuri’s hand.  
“You don't remember the accident do you? But you're awake, you remember me that's a good sign…”

“Otabek what accident? Where are w-”  
Yuri noticed his hands were covered in bandages, he pulled the blanket off exposing his wrapped legs. He tried to move his leg, but it laid there limp without response.

“B… Beka why the hell can't I move my leg?”

Otabek bit his lower lip before kissing Yuri’s knuckles.

“The car was hit by a truck that ran the light, it flipped crashing into a cement pillar. Your legs were trapped Yura... They got you out the best they could, but they fear there might be some nerve damage… Your grandpa is okay, he has a couple of cracked ribs, but nothing too serious. It seems you got the worst of it…”

Yuri touched his legs unsure what to say. The memory of the accident came back in a flash.

“I'm so proud of you Yuratchka.”  
Tires squealed just before the impact, something hard pinned Yuri’s legs as the car was sent rolling. One moment he was excited on the way to marry Otabek, the next his life is sent into a spiral of crushed metal. 

“This… this can't be happening, today was supposed to be perfect, why…”

“Yuri you have been in a coma for two weeks. They weren't sure when or if you would come out of it.”

Before Otabek could say anymore Victor returned with the doctor 

“Hello Yuri, I'm doctor Valesik you will be seeing a lot of me for a while. I've already told your family, but I wanted inform you of what's going to happen in the next year or so. We did a lot of surgery and managed to save your legs, but there was quite a bit of damage done. Once we are sure you are stable and don't slip into another coma you will be transferred to the physical therapy ward. I will be your primary doctor, but you will also have doctor Nikkei helping you with your physical work. Do you have any questions for me?”

She made work of checking on Yuri as she talked taking his vitals and ordering the nurse to take him off the feeding tube and to get him some soft food.

“What do you mean year or so?”

“Ah well the damage in your leg is pretty severe, it will take at least a year for you to learn to walk again.”

“Walk… I can't take that long to walk! I have a medal to win for worlds! I need that time to practice, not be learning to walk!”

She sighed looking at his bandaged legs. 

“Unfortunately until you can run on your own I cannot give you the okay to go back to skating I'm sorry. I will give you some time to talk with your family, I will be back later to check on you.”

“I-I can't skate…”

“Yura there are people who have proven doctors wrong. We will make sure it doesn't take that long to walk again I promise.” Otabek kissed his forehead hoping he was right. He made a silent promise that he would be retiring from skating himself until Yuri was back on the ice with him. No matter how long it takes.


	2. Physical therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry this took so long for me to get out I was working on my Victor cosplay for a convention I went to. Now we have hurricane Harvey hitting where some of my family is (No I'm not in the storms way I'm okay and as far as I know my family is too) so it took me a bit to get the inspiration to finish writing what I had.  
> This next chapter will have a sex scene at the end. I am going to try and get another chapter out soon but until harvey past I can't make promises as I am might get busy helping my family in Houston.   
> Thank you everyone for your support so far, and if you were one of the affected from Harvey please stay safe!

Yuri knew that physical therapy would be difficult, but he was determined to walk again.   
“I want to stand up dammit why am I on this mat?”  
“Yura they want you to bend your legs before you try and stand.”  
“Beka it's been a month already, I'm tired of being carried I want to walk on my own…”  
“I know love, let's try those new leg exercises okay?” 

Yuri managed to lift his legs a couple inches off the ground before they fell back on the mat.

“Dammit!! Why won't my legs listen to me?” Tears streamed down his face as he tried again and again each time barely getting them off the ground. 

Day in and day out it was always the same. Wake up, eat, work in the pool or on the mat. Yuri watched other people in the room, some managing to swim across the pool, others celebrating as they take their first steps walking again. Never him, he was a gold medallist, able to a quad combinations during practice and competition yet here now with legs that could lift merely three inches of the ground. Three tiny inches. The doctors would tell him he is doing great, that his recovery was faster than they expected. How was this a recovery? There was little to no improvement as the weeks passed. The fiery passion that once lifted Yuri high into the air, was now a weak glowing ember in his heart. 

Otabek walked in with Yuri’s favorite snack noticing Yuri pouting as he watched tv. Victor and Yuuri were performing their pair skate program gliding and performing perfect jumps with ease. 

“I don't think you…”

“Don't… The last thing I need is more pity thrown at me. I get enough of it from my fangirls. Day in and day out it's flowers, toys, letters all saying “recover soon,” tch as if words will actually heal these damn legs. All I hear is how good I'm recovering, I can't even stand up on my own… It's been four months Beka Oh sure I can lift my leg two feet off the ground. So fucking what? It doesn't mean I can do shit on my own…”

 

Otabek sat the snacks down moving to lay beside Yuri moving Yuri’s head to lay on his chest.”

“Yura I've had something on my mind for a while, I just wasn't sure how to ask.” He picked up Yuri’s hand kissing the engagement ring. 

“I know we weren't able to get married, because of the accident; but I do still want to marry you.”

“I do too Beka, but I don't want to roll down the aisle to you, I want to be able to stand proud and walk into your arms.”

Otabek nod kissing his forehead.   
“Roll or stand I don't care so long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“I love you Beka… I'm sorry I can't get out of this damn bed by myself. I've become such a burden on you.”

“Yura you have never been a burden to me. I know you will be able to walk again, you are so strong. No matter what happens I will not leave your side, I promise.” Otabek peppered Yuri’s face with gentle kisses brushing his thumb across the falling tears. 

Yuri shook his head playfully smacking Otabek's chest.

“You sap. What happened to Mr. Cool Altin the hero of Kazakhstan.”

“Mmm I could ask the same of my feisty ice tiger of Russia. Looks like a little kitten all curled up on my lap.”

“Your fault for being so warm, this hospital is colder than winter in Russia. Plus you haven't been holding me in your arms lately unless you are carrying me around this place.”

“I know Yura I'm sorry. However can I make it up to you?” Otabek teased moving his cold hands under Yuri’s shirt teasing the sensitive spot between his shoulder blade.

Yuri shuddered pressing himself closer to Otabek for warmth biting back any sound.

“You can start by helping your kitten with this problem you caused.” Yuri brought Otabek's hand down the bulge making him cup it. 

“Yura I don't think we should be doing this. What if your doctor walks in?”

“Beka it's eleven at night the nurse already made their night rounds, you started this by putting your cold hand on me, and I've been wanting this since the day we were supposed to get married and that was months ago. Please don't make me wait any longer.” 

Otabek shifted Yuri a bit so he could sit comfortably on his lap.

“Okay but you have to promise to be quite okay? If we hear anything I am stopping deal?”

Yuri didn't bother to reply mashing his lips against Otabek's pushing closer.

Otabek groaned into the kiss moving his hands to cup Yuri’s ass kneading it gently.

“Beka hn I've missed this.” Yuri whispered pulling Otabek's shirt off so he could leave a trail of bite marks that wouldn't be seen.

“I know my kitten, having my body pressed against you as I helped you stretch has been torture. Seeing your muscles flex and not be able to touch you like this.”

Yuri pulled off the Kazaks shirt hands following the strong muscles in his back.

“Beka please stop teasing I need more.”

Otabek smirked slowly unbuttoning Yuri’s shirt. 

“And what is it you want me to do my kitten?”

“You know what I want stop being a fucking tease.”

“I don't know what you mean, it's been a couple of months. Can you help refresh my memory?” He brushed Yuri’s nipples pinching them both before continuing to slowly unbutton the shirt.

Yuri glared pushing Otabek down into the bed ripping his shirt off leaning in pushing himself as close as he could.

“I want you to leave marks on my skin so I can look at them when I miss you, press those thick fingers inside and open me up, grab my dick let me feel those strong hands, and most of all I want to ride you so hard I see stars while you fill me up.” 

Otabek nipped the shell of Yuri’s ear smirking. 

“I think I can do that.”

Otabek started a trail of bite marks on Yuri’s exposed chest before helping him out of the shorts and boxers he was wearing. 

“God you are so sexy.”

“Yeah with all these scars? Sure I am.”

“Mm Yura you will always look perfect to me.”

Yuri smiled kissing Otabek deeply gasping when he felt something cold pressing against his entrance.

“Where did you get that?”  
“I brought it from home, can't let my little kitten get hurt now can I? I wanted to ask yesterday, but your grandpa came to visit so I didn't feel it was right to ask when he left.”

Yuri laughed kissing him nipping his lip.

“Glad you brought it, because I need you so ba- ahh fuck.”

Otabek pushed one finger in curling it before adding another gently scissoring Yuri.

“Shh we don't want them to know how dirty you are do we?”

Yuri laid his head against Otabek's neck biting down to muffle his moans.

“Mmm you take me so good Yura, your hole is trying to swallow my fingers.”

“B-Beka please I can't lift myself up, just put me on you already I need you inside me.”

Otabek pulled his fingers out coating himself with lube before picking Yuri up to align him.

“I'm going to lower you down gently Yura, let me do most the work I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek shoulders doing his best to hold his weight up as he was slowly lowered down.

“Beka did you get bigger?”  
“I've always been this big Yura, you are just very tight. Relax I will take care of you I promise.”

Otabek started at a slow pace pushing up into Yuri making busy work with his hands attempting to memorize every part of his body leaving trails of bite marks on his chest. 

“Beka faster...”  
“I don't want to hurt you Yura.”  
“Pleeaase Beka I need it.”

Yuri attempted to lift himself slightly pushing down roughly.

“Ahh Yura!” 

Yuri smirked kissing Otabek doing it again enjoying the reactions.

“Beka we have to be quiet or will get caught. So either you go faster, or I will slowly grind my ass into you and make us get caught.”

“God I love your dominant side.”

Otabek started a slow pace again speeding up until Yuri was bouncing on his lap.

“Beka, Beka oh god yes please right there, t-there ahh” Yuri bit his lip breathing heavy taking in every thrust like it would be his last. 

“Yura god you're so tight I don't know how much longer I can hold on.”

“Beka please make me come as you fill me ahh f-fuck.”

Otabek wrapped one arm around Yuri's waist using his free hand to wrap around his member.

“Never forget this feeling Yura, even when we grow old never forget how perfect we fit together.”

“Beka, Beka, ahh s-o close f-fuck Bekaaa”

Yuri came on Otabek's hand and chest riding out the orgasm as Otabek came inside him.

“Ahh god Yura, I love you. I love you so much.”

Otabek kissed Yuri deeply staying inside him until they were breathing normal.

“Beka…” Yuri wrapped his arms around him tears spilling. 

“Thank you for being here with me, thank you for not leaving me.”

“Yura I could never leave you, you are my life, my future.”

“You are my everything.”

Otabek carried Yuri to the bath helping him clean up the mess they made. Getting fresh warm sheets for the pair.

“I love you so much Otabek.”  
“Love you too my sweet Yuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it chapter 1. Sorry it's so short they will be getting longer I promise! Also the next chapter will have mention of sex you've been warned.


End file.
